hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper Cross
Juniper Cross was born on Antares XI, to a family of Antarans on the frozen colony world. She'd later leave the frozen world, in favor of the arid Antares II. She'd eventually become the sheriff of one of the smaller cities there. Most of Juniper's childhood was average, until, one day, when she was only 8, she was teased by her peers to the point where, upset, she ran off, and before she could stop herself, she'd wandered into the wastes outside of town, getting lost. A few hours in, a blizzard came up, trapping her, until she could be found. Unfortunately, when an Antaran Ice Beast found her, that left her incapable of fleeing, and was almost unfortunate enough to become the massive creature's dinner. Fortunately, however, help finally came, as the town's sheriff, who'd been searching for her for the past few hours, as well as most of the town (and among those that decided to brave the blizzard to keep searching), found her hiding spot, and managed to take down the Ice Beast. The sheriff soon returned Juniper, cold, tired, and scared out of her wits, to her family. Over the years, living on Antares XI began to make her feel psychologically uncomfortable: whether it was due to the attack earlier in her life or it was general uneasiness with the cold, dark world, she could never discern. Either way, when she was of-age (around 16 in Antaran Society), she scrounged up enough money to move to Antares II. For the first couple years, she lived a quiet life. However, when she was 18, she heard news that a young girl had gotten lost in the desert, after being chased off by her peers. Affected by the similarities with the incident she found herself in 10 years prior, Juniper volunteered to join the search, armed with just a handgun, keeping at it even as a sandstorm hit. She found the girl, eventually, being threatened by a pair of Sand Wolves. Both out of wanting to help the kid, and by realizing how much this incident paralleled what happened to her all those years ago, Juniper acted. She attacked the Sand Wolves, getting them away from the child. However, now they were going after her. She managed to take down one, using a thrown rock and a volley of handgun shots, but the other wolf tackled her, and it took the arrival of a Saurinox search party member to take out the other wolf. Juniper then returned the girl to her family, all the while, realizing just how much this incident resembled the situation she herself was in many years ago. When Juniper was 19, the Sheriff of the town she was living in was about to retire, and he had to select his successor, from a group of individuals selected by the community. Juniper was one such individual, her bravery during the incident a year earlier giving some people confidence in her abilities...including the current sheriff, who decided to select Juniper as his successor. For the next month, the sheriff "showed Juniper the ropes" of her new duties as sheriff. Fortunately, Juniper was able to get the hang of her new station by the time it was time for the previous sheriff to retire. Juniper is a thin woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She has multiple outfits for different situations and environments. She has a long-sleeved, heavy shirt and heavy pants for when she's visiting Antares XI, and for when she's working on Antares II, she uses a much lighter outfit. Gallery WarriorLadyoftheWasteland-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png|Juniper attacking with her sword